1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buffering apparatus and buffering method and, more particularly, to a buffering apparatus and buffering method using a ring buffer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable electronic apparatuses such as portable game apparatuses and personal data assistants (PDA) have become commonly used. A portable electronic apparatus is required to have various functions in order to address a variety of user's needs.
Functions capable of reading digital data such as programs and motion picture data from a recording medium and running various applications are eagerly desired particularly recently. By implementing such functions, a portable electronic apparatus can be put to a variety of uses and becomes highly useful. In this respect, a technology capable of efficiently buffering digital data from a recording medium is called for. Implementation of a buffering technology efficiently utilizing hardware is particularly desired in portable electronic apparatuses since lightweight and low cost are required in such apparatuses. It is also important in desktop personal computers (PC) that the efficiency of buffering technology is improved.